campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Integrate blog wiki and anonymous BBS
Integrate SNS blog wiki and anonymous BBS helps communication or not.And it could be new nation or not. In this article,Integrate is not connect them with openID or API.This mean is people forget about that: "xx years ago there ware SNS, anonymous BBS ,wiki ,blog, twitter. Now it is SRNS" Define: Integrated system= Social Religious Network System SRNS Wiki can use it as blog.And ,blog is similar to microblog. If I added an user to watch list, that is similer to not user friendly twitter . Few yars later that will be integrated. Restricting wiki 1 article 144letters then serch it like google timeline . that is twitter. SNS and wiki is same thing. wiki is directory veiw .In the other hand ,SNS especially Face book is time feed. If we could see our post in tow way of weiw ,that could be said ,integarated. Integrate annoymous BBS(4chan) and other real name service. There is easy way to integrate ,anonymous and real name and assumed name. web family explanation on youtube. Link them in one id one service is web family. On the internet we have many persona and social role. In real world , many of them are not easy to link , But on web that is very easy to link , For several people that is too much and that is obstacke to speak freely. Real name is good at . *having responsibility to his own speach. *Consequence to his logic. Anonymous is good at *speaking freely *Do not have to think about others , especially follower.Dor you have some experience? " Should I　speak here ? there is some proffesor on web this joke is too radial to them .or, I want to write opinion here as anonymous on facebook ,But I can not. To solve this problems, I suggest Swich several persona in 1 id. model cace On web Anonymous and anonymiss met. I want to understand more. but telling real name is littel bit dangerous for me. At beginning. We tell each other other persona (id in other service) then ensure opponent personality each other. After that they would tell their real name . We have many personality and social role. By our surrounding,our ability is changing/ We can learn from ourself. At beggining we are difficult speak freely like speaking anonymous with real name. Ar beggining, when we were speak in anonymous ,we are difficult to have resposibily as real name speach. Gradually we have both, Gradually we could have courage to tell link all personality. That is web family. One server , one machin knows link of persona . people gradually give Access permission to know link of it the other people. Someone who know all of personality are feb famaily . Web family is liked by it. Create Valualism nation on present resume(nation) valualism To create valualism nation use SRNS. Nation has penaly law and rghit of execute penalty.In valualism we can execute penalty 　as social sanction. With good communication tool, executioner are valued by the others, and people who are guilty are valued by the others. Social sanctions does not need change law.If it warks it woud be new natural law. In this problem is same as, social sanction problem.socailal sanction is difficult to stop.Someone go to suicide , Math communication without control are easy to going like that,but with commmunication this kind of too much sanctions, will privent. In valualism,kind of labi(reregious teacher) is king. everyone can become politician without vote. http://srns.wiki.fc2.com/